User blog:Defender7881/Device Maintenance
Many of us have a device, but that device must be worthwhile after purchase. Its important to learn the basics to take care of your device, and optimize to your use. (Mobile device, Laptop, Desktop). Note that I have experimented and done these with Windows 10. Other versions of Windows are different (With the exceptions of 8.1). 'Mobile Device' 'Gaming' To maximize your device's performance for demanding applications (Etc. WR on an android enumerator and WoTB), follow these steps: #Clear your device of junk application. Its recommended to use DU Battery Saver. It is automated and does the cleaning/optimizing for you. #After the automated optimizing and clearing, you can disable more applications by force stopping applications via settings menu--->applications. Stop applications like Google if you are not going to use them in the meanwhile. #Keep your device cool! #Don't charge while using it (It heats up the device, forcing it to cut performance in exchange for cooling) 'Maximum Battery life' #Download applications like DU Battery Saver. These apps can also optimize your device for max battery life. #Follow step #2 in the gaming steps. Stop applications that hog up the device's memory #Keep your device cool! #Charge if you need to! #Use battery saver if necessary Please read this thread before installing a cleaning application. 'Laptop/Desktop' Note: This done with Windows 8.1/10! Unlike mobile devices, to play android games, you need an android enumerator, in which it needs a lot of processing power and power to run at the same rate of an android device. 'Gaming' #Go to your graphics settings (If you can, by right clicking your desktop screen) and choose the settings for maximum performance #Go to your battery settings and choose the maximum performance option. Click advanced and go to processors. Drop Down the processor menu and set the minimum processor state to 1% and then maximum to 100% #Go to files, right click your hard drive, click properties, go to the tools tab, and then click optimize. Optimize the main drive (Not the WIN_RE drive. That's the recovery drive). Note that some external storages may not be optimizable. #Right Click you taskbar and open task manager #Stop programs as you wish (Frees up memory) #If you have an external device, you can use it for extra RAM. Note that it may not be available to some computers, as they are fast enough and are not needed for extra performance (To be more specific, platforms with specs of 1gb of RAM or less) #Type in ms.config and then hit enter (Works for Windows 7, 8.1, and 10) #Go to boot (DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING THERE) #Click Advanced options #*Select the number of processors you want to use. The more the better, but the less processors that are available incase one does fail #*Selecting PCI lock may help (Specifically to computers with less than 4 cores, but it may be beneficial to faster computers also) #If you want, overclock. Go here . If you want to go further, install Razer Cortex . The application allows optimization and further computer maintenance and while gaming, it enters idle mode. If you are installing unknown applications and .exe software, use Windows Sandbox (Mentioned by Golurk 88). Once closed out, everything there will be deleted. This makes it useful to find harmful software that could otherwise harm your computer's software and applications. Read here to use Windows Sandbox. *There is a chance that both options will be reverted to default. Default options are usually half the processors being used and PCI lock disabled. This setting is to fail-proof computer performance (For example: in a 8-core desktop, only 4 cores are used by default. One processor fails, one will be activated to compensate for the failed processor. This happens rarely though in today's technology) 'Maximum Battery life' #Go to your battery and select the option with maximum battery life. #Go to your graphics card and select the option with the maximum battery life. #Decrease the number of proccesors being used #Disable PCI lock #Disable any unwanted applications that are running in the backround 'Anti-Virus' Its very important to keep you hardware virus/malware free. This is where the anti-virus comes in. Usually for Windows, Windows Defender is the main Anti-Virus and its Firewall. Note that it may mistake some applications for malware. DO NOT DISABLE THESE FEATURES. '' ''If you try to run a installation application, make sure it will not harm your hardware and make sure it's in the proper file location. If there are pieces of malware that got through, you can delete them manually. Read these instructions: #Identify the malware that is running through task manager (Right click your taskbar) #Go to Settings #Go to recovery options #Press restart #See advanced options #Change boot behavior #Select Safe Mode with Networking (Or regular Safe Mode. Your choice) #Go to files #Change your view so you can see hidden files #Locate the malware (Usually in the Program files) #Make sure the programs related to the malware is not running #Delete the file(s) Category:Blog posts